The New Girl in Town
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Lance was really bored and wanted something different to happen in his repetitive life. Will he get his wish when a new girl moves into town? And what do Monica and Max have to do with this? Please review. Maxica pairing. OC-X-OC pairing.


__

Here's a request a friend asked me to do. Please review, and enjoy the story.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Went the alarm, signaling the beginning of the day. There was a groan, and then the alarm flew across the room, shattering against the wall.

"Why do I always set that alarm up so early?" A boy said. He stood up and went to the mirror. He saw his brown hair completely messed up, and his brown eyes still wanting to rest. He let out a huge yawn and started to comb his hair. He finished an walked over to the kitchen, looking for a sign of his parents. He found a note in the table. It was written in his Mom's all-too-familiar handwriting.

_Lance._

_I'm sorry, but I had to go get something from Vennicio. See you in an hour honey._

_Mom._

Lance crumpled the paper up.

"Whatever. It's not like there's much to eat here any way." He went to his room, put on his white tennis shoes and walked out the front door. He looked around and saw the normal city of Palm Brinks. "Man, this town is always the same. Boring, dull, and repetitive."

"Hey Lance!" Came a familiar voice. Lance looked to his left and saw Max, running in a hurry with Monica at his tail.

"Hey Max. Hey Monica. What's the hurry?" He asked, not really caring about what was going on. Max took a few seconds to regain his breath.

"Someone new moved in!" He said.

"Yeah, she came all the way from some place called 'Japan'." Monica finished.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Lance said, annoyed.

"Come meet her!" Monica said, dragging him towards Max's house.

"Yeah, she's really nice." Max said running ahead of the two.

'Not like there's anything better to do.' He thought. "Alright, fine. Just quit dragging me." he said, pulling out of Monica grasp. Monica ran ahead with Max while Lance shuffled behind.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Max said stopping for a second. "Her name is Chiio."

'Chiio? What a strange name.' Lance thought as he walked ahead.

* * *

A blue-eyed black haired girl wearing a light green dress carried a box inside a house. She put it down on the floor and sighed.

"Ugh! Why do we always carry so much stuff?" She said as she stretched, and saw two familiar characters running towards her with a person behind the two of them.

"Chiio!" They yelled and ran over to Chiio. She smiled.

"Max! Monica! Back so soon?" She said, curious as to why they returned.

"We brought a friend." Max said pointing to Lance. "His name is Lance." He pushed Lance in front.

"Hey." He said to Chiio simply.

'Wow, he looks really hot!' Chiio thought. 'Ahh! What am I thinking?' She hid her red face from Lance's view.

"Chiio? What's wrong?" Monica asked as she went to Chiio.

"Can I talk to you inside?" She whispered to Monica who nodded.

"You guys wait out here, we have some girl stuff we're going to talk about" She shoved Chiio inside and closed the door. Max shrugged.

"Girls. Anyway, what do you think of Chiio?" He asked Lance.

"She's cute." Lance said without thinking. Max's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Did you just say that?" He asked, shocked. Lance was confused, until he realized what he said. "Wow, and here I was, thinking you had no emotions." Max finished.

"Shut up." Lance said as his faced turned a light shade of pink. Max laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't tell." He said as laughed some more.

"Why don't you tell Monica you love her?" Lance hissed back to Max, who turned red.

"Well, I, uh... I-i d-don't l-love h-her." Max stuttered out. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do. It's painfully obvious Max. I'll make you a deal." He started to whisper something into Max's ear. Max began to smile as he heard Lance's plan.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Monica asked Chiio, who sighed.

"Well, I think I might have a crush on Lance." She said, turning red. Monica smiled.

"I had a feeling it had something to do with Lance. You acted strange when you met the guy." She said as she sat on a chair.

"What should I do?" She asked Monica. Monica pondered for a few seconds.

"I got it! Why not ask him out?" Monica said, to which she received a shocked look from Chiio.

"I just met the guy and you're already trying to set me up with him? Plus, he probably wouldn't even go out with me." Chiio finished sadly.

"Well, I got nothing." Monica said as she sighed. There was silence until Chiio broke the silence.

"So, do you like Max?" She asked Monica, getting a reddening face in response.

"To be honest, yeah, I do." She said. Chiio pondered for a few seconds and was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, Monica. Can I ask you something?" Max's voice came through the door. Monica stood up and opened the door.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, well I was going to ask, would you like to go on a date with me?" He said, his voice getting quieter near the last part. Monica and Chiio's jaws dropped.

"Sure!" Monica yelled in joy. "I would love to. Oh, but I can't leave Chiio by herself, she's new here." Monica said sadly. Max smiled.

"She can come with us. We can make it a double date." Max said. Chiio and Monica looked at Max, confused.

"Don't we need another boy for Chiio?" Monica asked. Max nodded.

"Lance said he wouldn't mind coming along." Max finished. Monica looked at Chiio.

"Well, do you want to go?" She asked her.

"Sure." She said. On the inside, Chiio was jumping for joy and cartwheeling around the room.

"Great." Max said. "We'll meet you both here at seven." He walked outside and leaped for joy.

"Told you it would work." Lance said as he saw Max jump. "I need to go get ready." He said, heading for his house. Max shrugged and went to his house to get ready as well.

* * *

Monica was at Chiio's house, already dressed in her Starry Leotard. She saw Chiio come out, wearing a light blue dress and wearing a pair of emerald earrings.

"Wow, you went all out for this date." Monica said. Chiio smiled.

"Where are the boys? They should be here by now." She said, looking at the moon rising. She looked around and saw 2 people running toward them. Max and Lance reached them and sighed.

"Sorry for being late." Lance said, wearing a tuxedo with a black tie. Max came up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it took me a while to find my Red overalls." Max said, rubbing his head nervously.

"Oh Max, only you." Monica said with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go to the restaurant." Max said as they all walked to a restaurant near the Palm Brinks Lake. They all walked in, and they all got a table. They all ordered their food, and had their fill.

"Well, that was delicious." Max said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh, Monica, I have a surprise for you." He said, leading Monica outside. Chiio and Lance were left all alone.

"Man, they forgot about us." Chiio said. Lance shrugged.

"I like being alone with you." he said, causing Chiio to blush. He leaned toward her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, turning as red as a tomato. Chiio froze and turned extremely red.

"E-eh?" She said.

"We should get you home." He said, getting up. Chiio got up and they both walked home.

* * *

"So, Max, what did you want to show me?" Monica said as they were walking towards Palm Brinks lake. Max smiled.

"You'll see." He led her to the lake and pulled out a long, small box. "I got this for you." He said, giving her the box. She looked at the box curiously, but opened it. She gasped as she saw the item inside. It was a beautiful gold necklace, with a heart locket in the middle. She opened the locket. There was an engraving on the left side. It read.

_I love you Monica _

On the other side there was a picture of Monica and Max, laughing at Palm Brinks. Monica smiled.

"I love it. But I love you more." She said, kissing Max on the lips. Max blushed, but pulled Monica closer and enjoyed the feeling of the sparks traveling up and down his spine.

"Who planned this out?" Chiio asked Lance, who chuckled.

* * *

"You figured it out? Well, I did. Good plan, wasn't it?" He said. Chiio smiled.

"Yes, it was." They reached Chiio's house and they stopped outside the door. "Well, I'll see you."

"Yes you will." He pulled her close and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smirked. "I'll see you next week for another date." He smiled and left Chiio, who smiled.

"Man I love this town." She said and she went inside.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Do me a favor and review!_


End file.
